bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest
"Solve 40 different puzzling minigames." Quest, also known as Quest Mode, is one of the eight playable game modes in Bejeweled 3. It is similar to the Challenge game mode in Bejeweled Twist. Overview Quest mode takes place in what appears to be some kind of shrine that contains five large artifacts known as the Lost Relics of Bejeweled. According to the game's "PC README" document, these artifacts were darkened by time, causing them to appear as semi-translucent objects with glowing purple outlines. The objective of this game mode is to restore the Relics to their former glory by completing mini-games known as quests, which are represented by green stones with icons. Each Relic features eight quests of varying types, creating a total of forty quests that must be completed. Relics Relic 1 (Flask) *'Butterflies:' Match 15 butterflies before any reach the spider! *'Gold Rush:' Match gems near dirt to dig. Mine 5 gold nuggets! *'Alchemy:' Turn the grid to gold before time runs out. *'Stratamax:' Clear 120 gems in 20 moves. *'Balance:' Match 15 red and 15 blue gems, but keep things balanced! *'Avalanche:' Match 80 gems before the board fills up completely! *'Buried Treasure:' Uncover 3 buried treasures before time runs out. *'Time Bomb:' Match 10 bomb gems before they count down to zero! Relic 2 (Book) *'Poker:' Win 3000 credits with 10 poker hands! *'Ice Storm:' Match 150 gems before ice reaches the top of the board! *'Stratamax II:' Clear 130 gems in 20 moves or less! *'Sandstorm:' Uncover 3 treasures. Don't let sand cover them back up! *'Butterflies II:' Match 25 butterflies before any reach the spider! *'Balance II:' Match 20 red and 20 blue gems, but keep things balanced! *'Time Bomb II:' Match 15 bomb gems before they count down to zero! *'Avalanche II:' Match 90 gems before the board fills up completely! Relic 3 (Chalice) *'Alchemy II:' Turn the grid to gold. You have just 20 moves. *'Wall Blast:' Destroy the wall with special gems! *'Poker II:' Win 3500 credits with 10 poker hands! *'Butterflies III:' Match 40 butterflies before any reach the spider! *'Avalanche III:' Match 100 gems before the board fills up completely! *'Gold Rush II:' Match gems near dirt to dig. Mine 5 gold nuggets! *'Stratamax III:' Clear 140 gems in 20 moves. *'Time Bomb III:' Match 15 bomb gems before they count down to zero! Relic 4 (Crown) *'Gold Rush III:' Match gems near dirt to dig. Mine 10 gold nuggets! *'Butterflies IV:' Match 50 butterflies before any reach the spider! *'Alchemy III:' Flip tiles twice to turn the board to gold in 30 moves! *'Avalanche IV:' Match 110 gems before the board fills up completely! *'Ice Storm II:' Match 200 gems before ice reaches the top of the board! *'Time Bomb IV:' Match 20 bomb gems before they count down to zero! *'Balance III:' Match 30 red and 30 blue gems, but keep things balanced! *'Stratamax IV:' Clear 150 gems in 20 moves. Relic 5 (Chair) *'Balance IV:' Match 40 red and 40 blue gems, but keep things balanced! *'Sandstorm II:' Uncover 4 fossil fragments. Don't let sand cover them back up! *'Stratamax V:' Clear 160 gems in 20 moves. *'Wall Blast II:' Destroy the wall using special gems. *'Gold Rush IV:' Match gems near dirt to dig. Mine 10 gold nuggets! *'Poker III:' Win 4000 credits with 10 poker hands! *'Avalanche V:' Match 120 gems before the board fills up completely! *'Ice Storm III:' Match 250 gems before ice reaches the top of the board! Quests Alchemy Avalanche Balance Buried Treasure / Sandstorm Butterflies Gold Rush Ice Storm Poker Stratamax Time Bomb Wall Blast Trivia *Concept artwork of the Lost Relics of Bejeweled suggest that they originally had to be restored in a slightly different manner, as the Relics are shown having five green jewels and three red jewels. *Completing four quests of the first Relic unlocks the Diamond Mine game mode. *All five Relics feature an Avalanche and Stratamax type of quest. *All of the quests have different names in regional versions of Bejeweled 3. Gallery Artwork Relic 1 Concept Art.png|Concept artwork of the first Relic. Relic 4 Concept Art.png|Concept artwork of the fourth Relic. Screenshots Relic 1.png| Relic 1 Revealed.png| Relic 1 Restored.png| Relic 2.png Relic 2 Revealed.png Relic 2 Restored.png Relic 3.png Relic 3 Revealed.png Relic 3 Restored.png Relic 4.png Relic 4 Revealed.png Relic 4 Restored.png Relic 5.png Relic 5 Revealed.png Relic 5 Restored.png Alchemy.png| Avalanche.png| Balance.png| Buried Treasure.png| Butterflies.png| Gold Rush.png| Ice Storm.png| Poker.png| Sandstorm.png| Stratamax.png| Time Bomb.png| Wall Blast.png| Names in Other Languages